Haki Haki no mi : Gods Will
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: What if there existed a devil fruit with power to grant ability of 'Conquerors Haki' to someone with no talent for it? And what if a blonde kid with 'Conquerors Haki' ate it? What kind of monstrous strength would he gain? And for what purpose would he use it? Revenge? Greed? World Domination? Or something entirely different? R&R!
1. Prologue

**I own nothing!**

**Speech - "NTTL is great,"**

**Thoughts - 'Wow! NTTL is great,'**

**A/N -** I am watching too much OP now and I needed to get this fic out of my system so here it is even though I am busy with studies…

It's short because I just wrote it under an hour or more like just now and Yes Naruto will have power of **Haki Haki no mi or Willpower fruit**. I will explain its working later but I think you people will be able to guess plenty just the story's title.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Minato-sama! Minato-sama please! Please show some mercy! He is your own blood!" Begged a beautiful redheaded woman, tears streaking down from her beautiful violet eyes.

She was dressed elegantly in silky white robe. She had waist length red hairs. But the man remained ignorant to her charm stoic as ever, his cold blue eyes staring down at her calculatingly. He acted like she was some kind of lowly worm, like she was too beneath for him to even notice. A nuisance at most even though it wasn't true but she didn't need to know that.

He kept eyeing her for a few seconds as he regarded her request but soon a cruel smirk found its way on his handsome face. He lowered his forehead his long bangs covering his eyes. He walked up to his wife number 23 well only wife as he discarded others when he found his most favorite play thing; _her._

Kushina had to look up; he was at least a foot taller than her. She anxiously waited for him to speak. She knew that he liked her more than his other playthings that he labeled as his wives. He disposed them as soon as he found her so she may still have a chance to save her baby. After all he never denied her anything she desired except death but alas as it was the only thing she ever wanted till her baby boy Naruto came into her life.

She didn't care about this monster, no, not at all. She hated him most in the whole world. He was the sole reason of all her sufferings and miseries. He was the man who stole everything she loved. He stole her family, her home and her Nakama…

But she wouldn't hesitate even if it means bending down to his twisted wishes. He had to spare her child! She at least deserves that much for entertaining him all these years. He used her as he pleased, like merchandise for his benefits and pleasure. He made her live through all that humiliation. He degraded her over and over again; her stubbornness to never bow down to him was the only shred of dignity she had left with.

She knew what he truly desired. He already took everything else from her except her denial. And he hated them. He wants her to kneel down in front of him and plead for more like all other women did even if he had to kill off his own flesh. He didn't care about any other thing like he did about making her life a living hell. He enjoys her suffering and in a way he is obsessed with her.

'Maybe, maybe if I comply with his wishes he won't kill my Naru-chan,' she thought in distress as she saliently muttered an apology to her diseased nakama and family.

She looked up to see his handsome face grinning down at her. Yes she had to admit that he was one of the most handsome men in the whole world. He had a physic that would even rival the Greek Gods.

He always makes her climax whenever he had his way with her but it wasn't surprising considering that he was a Celestial Warrior. The warrior raised once in a century, most powerful weapon of Celestial Dragons and sole heir of Namikaze fortune; Minato Namikaze.

"Kushina-chan I think my ears are ringing or you just really begged?" Minato stared down at her, his face twisted in a mirthful smirk instead of his usual cool stoic expression as his oceanic blue eyes wandered over her gorgeous face inquisitively.

He really was infuriated with this woman but who could blame him? This woman was different, special and a thousand times more gorgeous than any other women he ever laid his eyes upon. Those women couldn't even hold a candle to her heavenly beauty but the thing he liked most about her was her fiery attitude, her denial, her hatred and her unbending resolve to never bend down in front of him no matter how much he defiled her.

She always glared at him like he didn't matter, like he was some annoying pest. She never moaned even once during their love making or more like him using her for his pleasure purpose and it bothered him.

He knew that she felt the pleasure coursing through her whenever he touched her after all she climaxed at least thrice as much as he did but her repulsiveness still bothered him.

While he wouldn't have given a flying fuck about any other woman. He couldn't take her denials. He wanted her. He wanted her whole being no matter what the cost and he always gets what he wanted.

Now was the perfect opportunity. Who knew that stubborn wench would become a mush over that filthy bundle of unlimited energy. He got lucky when he knocked her up.

He only wanted to fuck her with her belly swollen like a filthy whore and lactating bigger tits were just a bonus, but he never expected her to actually care about that filthy little runt. He forced himself on her after all and it was against her will. She would never want to have his baby, right?

"Yes, I am begging Minato-sama. I will do whatever you want but please don't kill my baby! He is the only thing I have left worth living for so please I beg you. I beg you…" her voice grew smaller and smaller as she fell down on her knees begging for her child's life. Tears flowing down from her gorgeous glazed orbs as she cried for her lost dignity and for her child's well being.

Minato didn't know what to do. At first he felt something he couldn't explain. His heart fluttered and it hurt but he ignored it. He just shook his head clearing out all the unnecessary thoughts and smirked evilly at her to hide his irritation.

He felt annoyed, irritated and jealous of his own child. 'She cares about that little runt so much that she is willing to do anything? And why that brat has his paw all over my woman!' he thought irately while little Naruto grinned at him childishly making him more annoyed as he felt himself staring at little runt in fascination and his chest tightened but he quickly shook it off.

It wasn't going as he planned. He originally planned just to scare her off and letting the runt live. He was his flesh after all and even he couldn't bring himself to kill his own child or more like his and her child. It was their child. They created him together and somehow it gave him an overwhelming feeling.

He furiously shook his head again even Kushina noticed it this time. 'He is acting weird,' she thought as she stared at blonde bastard whom she would kill some day. While Minato remained oblivious to her murderous thoughts and kept pondering his head to come up with something unique so he could've Kushina for all himself without having to share her with that blasted runt, then it clicked.

"Kushina-chan, you know I just can't say no to you but I don't like when that kid disturbs us during our passionate love making. He had to leave for the time being. He can live with uncle Orochimaru till he is of a certain age or I can just get rid of him," Minato purposed with a gleeful look while looking as generous as an all giving angle.

Kushina wanted to argue but one look from Minato and she knew that he wouldn't budge and he seemed inclined on killing her baby. She knew him better than anyone else if he said he would kill him then he would. Any other didn't matter to him all he cared about was his fake reputation, fame and ego. For him everything he said was a law, a law that even he himself couldn't break. So she nodded, unable to say something coherent as tears streaked down her cheeks.

* * *

**So, What'cha think? Good? Bad? Or whatever? Just tell me. I will write more if this got some response and yeah I am gonna update my other fics as well.**

**Please Review!**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend **


	2. Potential of Namikaze

**I own nothing!**

**Speech - "NTTL is great,"**

**Thoughts - 'Wow! NTTL is great,'**

**A/N: - **Short chapters for now. I am still out of form so be easy. It isn't beta'd or anything so don't complain and my exams aren't over yet.

* * *

**Chapter: - Potential of Namikaze!**

* * *

"Orochimaru! Uncle Orochimaru!" Yelled the tall blonde man as he looked around in annoyance while the little orange bundle thrashed around in his arms.

He made a face as the little impudent brat kept kicking wildly and his cries for his mother got louder. He had to wonder that how come a mere six month old infant could pronounce 'Mama-mama' over and over again, and so clearly too.

"Kukuku… well-well, what we have here? The great Celestial Warrior is losing a wiggling battle against an infant," a sickly voice rang in the mansion. Minato shoots a dirty glare to snake bastard and held baby Naruto at arm's length.

"Watch your mouth Orochimaru or you might lose that 2 inch weenie you call a dick," Minato threatened as Naruto ceased his wiggling and snuggled into his chest and gripped his hakama as tightly as a six month could.

Orochimaru licked his lips when he spotted the blonde patch of hair on top of the infant's head and narrowed his eyes when the little runt snuggled against Minato's chest,

'Hmm… Interesting, this infant can actually sense my intention. He already has such strong 'Observation Haki' that he can differentiate between foe and friend.'

Minato was little taken back by baby Naruto's innocent action. He was momentarily frozen by such affectionate gesture. This infant child sought protection in his arm when he sensed danger. It was mesmerizing and warm feeling.

Baby Naruto was completely dependent on him for protection, he was fragile and vulnerable, and he felt intoxicated with the power he held over his life, but there was something else too. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of trust and his own protectiveness and he involuntary clutched the little structure of frightened infant more tightly, though he immediately pulled away when he realized that he was actually considering keeping the runt.

'Manipulating little runt. Is this is how you bewitched my Kushina?' he questioned while glaring at little Naruto who in return just blinked at him with his big adorable blue eyes curiously, an innocent and confused expression plastered on his face.

"Well Minato-kunnn as much fun as it is to watch you swooning over a child. I have better things to do, and if you came to tell me that how you knocked up one of your wives to produce this wondrous creature you are holding I have to refuge, I am not a mushy-wushy type. Now if you excuse me…"

"Wait!" Minato said with authority in his voice as he let loose of his Haki, making Orochimaru freeze in his tracks. He kept glaring at the fright stricken face of Orochimaru as he regarded whether to let the old snake live or to end his pitiful life.

Orochimaru didn't dare to move. He cursed his own stupidity for enraging the mighty wrath of Namikaze even though he knew the short tempered nature of his so-called nephew, but he was saved when the little runt whimpered slightly.

Minato looked down and immediately ceased the pressure of his Haki and checked whether the baby was still conscious or not. Even Orochimaru stared curiously as he knew that for an infant that much pressure could be fatal as children were much more vulnerable to such intense pressure and their hearts could stop working due to excessive fear that Minato's Haki imposed.

But to wonder of both adult's baby wasn't unconscious or dead. He wasn't even whimpering or frightened, instead he seemed elated. He seemed to be responding to Minato's Haki and appeared dazed as he drown in the sea of endless power.

Minato smirked when he saw such reaction. He already sensed that the kid had a very strong observation Haki, but to actually withstand against his monstrous Haki and to be able to move was nothing short of astonishing. It was a feat even many high level Navy peasants couldn't do.

At that moment he was sure that this boy was going to become strong, so strong that heaven would tremble against his might.

'This boy has part of my powers. He even might've my other ability! Hahaha… Who would've thought that this child, who is nothing more than a _mistake_ has what it takes to become a true Namikaze; A GOD! But this isn't so surprising considering that he is my blood; my _Son._ No! He hasn't proven himself worthy enough yet. He needs to do much better if he wants to become worthy enough to be called my son.'

"Orochimaru… I want you to raise this child at best of your capabilities, but don't get any wrong idea. This boy interests me greatly and if I caught you experimenting on him or anything suspicious; I will kill you!" Minato said threateningly as he spiked his Haki again making sure that his every word was getting through the pedophile skull of old snake.

Orochimaru nodded, he knew it was an order not a request and he held no power over the Namikaze, yet.

"Good. I want you to give him anything he desires, money, chocolate, cakes, swords, slaves, toys or whatever he may wish, but don't spoil him. I want to see the true potential of this child. Start his training as soon as he begins to crawl. Provide him the best education in the arts of Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, deception, politics, history and Haki, but don't tell him the secret of the Namikaze art. I will do that myself if this boy survives that long. Buy him some whores to take care of him, they might come in handy when he grows up," Minato added the last part with a snicker as he knew if this boy had any of his genes he would be all over women in no time.

'And it would be interesting to watch Kushina's reaction when she finds out that her precious baby has become the very thing she hated with all her might.'

"Are you sure Namikze-_samaa, _I mean only ones in a century someone can gain that power and your ability and battle prowess surpass your predecessors by miles? Namikaze children die before they get past the age of 5 if their Haki aren't sealed off," he verbalized each word carefully, not wanting to offend the short tempered man needlessly.

Minato just smirked, and gazed directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto stared back unflinching even when he released his Haki once more while Orochimaru almost passed out.

"Yes, this boy will break every barrier. He may not become as powerful as me but he will surely surpass any other insignificant living being. He has my blood running through his veins and not to mention the stubborn blood from his mother's side. If anybody can prove the old myths wrong; it is him." Minato kept grinning while Orochimaru re-composed himself.

"As you wish; I will train him as best of my capabilities Namikaze-sama," Orochimaru drawled out in respectful tone or what seemed like one as he took baby Naruto in his arms, Naruto seemed distressed but didn't protested much as man had stop emitting bad vibes.

"Excellent. Now if you excuse me. I have a very horny lady waiting for me at home," Minato whispered huskily and grinned gleefully before disappearing out of sight.

"So, shall we begin?" Orochimaru questioned while eyeing baby Naruto with an amused look on his face, making him squirm in his arm frightfully.

* * *

**I found myself enjoying love triangles these days, not harem just two girls one boy and for once I can digest them so this might become a love triangle later on. **

**Give me ideas about the girls, but it can't be Nami or her sister or princess Vivi.**

**Robin is okay. Hancock is almost certain.**

**Can anybody guess the hidden power of Namikaze? I am talking ideas so I might add your interpretation of the Namikaze clan if it is interesting enough and better than mine.**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	3. Trilogy of Terror

**I own nothing!**

**Speech** - "NTTL is great."

**Thoughts -** '_Wow! NTTL is great.'_

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing, gore, dark themes and lemons.

**Genre** - Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action and Horror

**Warning** - Graphic detailed lemons, child abuse (No bashing though), violence, swearing and split personalities (Minato).

**Response to my haters** – I am trying to actually go in depth of One Piece unlike many who just stay on the surface and ignore the darkness of OP world and focus on the comical aspect of this universe. I think it had more darkness, corruption, hatred and its potential is even greater Naruto Universe. So, who wants to read please keep in mind that I am going into depths of all this corruption, hatred, slavery and everything that you consider evil.

**A/N – **Thanks for your support but still small chapters as I am finding myself unable to write something good, but good news! My exams are over and I can play games, go on dates and write as much as I want.

Naruto's views will change after a certain meeting and a certain event. Naruto is 6½ year old. He doesn't know about Kushina. Kushina's fate is sealed so is Naruto's. I am still not sure about pairing but will get to that later. Enjoy the show!

* * *

**- After Six Years -**

* * *

Naruto had grown a great deal in these past years. He now stands at 130cm from head to toe. He had spiky sunshine hair and bright blue eyes though his nature wasn't as bright as his shiny hairs, and his bright ocean blue eyes held certain sadness and emptiness.

His guardian Orochimaru-sama had left him in jungle sized park though he wasn't surprised. Everything here in city of Celestial Dragons was excessively luxurious. He never liked these luxuries. It was a hindrance at most. He had to travel 20 meters just to get into the bathroom which was attached to his room. The mansion he was living in with Orochimaru-sama was so gigantic that he got lost several times when he was young.

"Naruto-sama," soft feminine voice startled him out of his deep musing but he gave no reaction to acknowledge her and kept staring at some kids playing tag while sitting on top of their slaves.

Slaves were another matter he didn't understand. He saw no usefulness. These kids were practically shortening their life spans and inviting diseases by sitting on top of their slaves and doing nothing except asking their parents to punish their slaves when they got caught by other child slaves. It was truly pathetic as he knew that if these slaves didn't have those collars around their necks they could break easily broke every bone in their bodies without any trouble.

These people considered themselves the descendents of god and superior to other life forms. But in his sight they were nothing more than common trash as he knew that even his slaves were much superior in comparison to these maggots and low life insect. Of course he was much better than any other living being in existence only second to great Minato Namikaze-sama. He could end their pitiful existence with a single flick of his finger and squash them like bugs. He was a warrior among warriors. Master Namikaze himself had given him the opportunity to prove his worth and earn the right to be called his son.

'I know that he is my blood father. The resemblance is too prominent but I still have to prove my worth to get his acceptance, but one day Namikaze-sama will acknowledge me and call me his son,' Naruto thought with determination. Being accepted by his father was his dream, no it was his ambition and he would make it come true.

* * *

"What is it Ayame?" He finally acknowledged the young gorgeous brunette girl. She was wearing better clothes than compared to other slave though she too had a collar and her cloth were extremely provocative and revealing courtesy of Minato's recent frequent visits. She was his 5 birthday gift from Namikaze-sama as he dubbed all his other caretakers too ugly to be in his presence and disposed them for failing to capture his interest.

It was brutal as many of them took care of him from when he was a toddler but he understood that they had outlived their usefulness and swift death was their reward for taking good care of him but Namikaze-sama wanted him to appreciate feminine beauty even more so he himself went down and brought the most expensive and gorgeous slave girl for him and he was grateful as she made some good ramen; Ramen the food of god even Namikaze-sama agreed with him and rewarded her by taking her virginity in front of him.

"Master Minato is busy today so he won't be able to come down," she said in a dead monotone though Naruto could feel her relief even though she was expert in hiding it.

"That is understandable. Let's go. I am disgusted by the very existence of these worms," he spat in disgust when he saw a very fat and ugly boy around 13 or 14 but he couldn't guess as the boy was extremely short. The boy was sucking on the breast of a very attractive blonde female slave who was crying that she had a husband and children.

Unlike Namikaze-sama these didn't have the right to do whatever they want as they were just hiding behind the endless power Namikaze-sama and without his power they were nothing more than dirt on his shoes. When he would become the in-charge everything would change. He wouldn't let useless scum like them to do whatever they want on name of great Namikaze and Celestial Dragon. Only who deserved to live would be spared and trash would cleansed without further delay.

* * *

He was about to turn around and go back to train when he caught glimpse of perhaps the most stunning and gorgeous woman he had ever laid his eyes upon and he had seen many beautiful slaves along with Ayame many time at bath time as Namikaze-sama had instructed his caretakers to clean him properly, and usually all women were made.

He was impressed when he saw a big breasted lady peeling off the small fat boy who was trying to insert his dick in his slave's vagina and threw him several meters away. The boy's father seemed incensed by blonde pig tailed woman's intrusion but he paled when he saw her face and immediately began to beg for mercy.

Naruto seemed genuinely interested by the sudden appearance of blonde woman not because she was beautiful but somehow she commanded the same kind of authority and respect as Namikaze-sama.

'Is that a pig? Interesting,' he thought and raised an eyebrow in an inquisitive manner when he saw a young raven headed girl running toward the brown eyed woman with a nicely dressed pig in her hands.

Other interesting things were that he couldn't feel blonde woman's emotions even with his powerful 'Observation Haki' but a white headed man immediately caught his attention as he could feel ominous pressure around the white haired man who suddenly appeared besides the blonde woman.

'Oh! They must Orochimaru-sama's former friend. The other members ' Trilogy of Terror' before Namikaze-sama took their place as guardian of the Will of God. Tsunade Senju, Jaraiya Sarutobi, brother of Namikaze-sama's mother. It seems interesting hmm… Maybe I should check this out,' he contemplatively mulled over whether he should greet them or not as Orochimaru-sama didn't seem fond of either of them because their views and ideals changed and they got weak at least in his opinion.

'Screw him! Namikaze-sama also advised to not take all his orders seriously.' With these thoughts in his mind young Naruto made his way to blonde big breasted woman and unknowingly changed the destiny of the entire world.

* * *

**How was it? Good I hope? I didn't proof read it so sorry for mistakes. God of Will is a secret for now. ;^)**

**The working of Namikaze will be explained when I go into the depths of politics. Why Kushina didn't meet Naruto? You will be surprised and Naruto doesn't have whisker marks as Kushina don't have Kyuubi inside her.**

**Pairings are still undecided though Hancock is one of the two girls. I said two girls as his love interest not the other way around so many other girls will have feelings for him but their love will remain unrequited.**

**Please leave a Review!**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	4. An Innocent Monster

**To readers – I am not making any profits from this. I am only writing for fun and I post as soon as I finish a chapter. I write a chapter in a few hours so there is bound to be mistakes. I don't proof read it. If you are interested to read please read but if you find my English unbearable please leave I am not forcing you to read.**

**Flames will be ignored. Criticism is welcomed and I will try to proof read chapters but no promise. **

**A/N –** Another short chapter! Thanks for adding this story in your fav list, alert list and reviewing. I am trying to create something believable and realistic. Things will heat up very soon. Naruto's personality will change greatly after certain events but it will take some time. Kushina's fate will be decided soon enough and Minato will finally fight someone strong, very-very strong.

* * *

**An Innocent Monster**

* * *

Naruto leisurely walked up to 2 legendary warriors. They seemed infuriated with fat no named man and his equally fat no named boy. Blonde woman whom he suspected to be Tsunade seemed very concerned about the other blonde slave woman. She was checking her for any kind of wound, and was trying to heal her bruised breasts.

'Interesting, so this is the mystical palm of Senju Tsunade,' he mused intrigued by the green glow surrounding Tsunade's palm as she healed the whimpering no named woman, though he still couldn't understand the reason of their interference. He didn't like worms' like that fat man and his fat kid but still, why go that far for a worthless slave? An incident like this happened every day in the Celestial City.

Raping and using pretty slave women was a common time pass for Celestial Dragons males. Some even go down pick pregnant, married, unmarried even underage little girls according to their sick fantasies. It didn't seem that big of deal to him.

'Hmm… Why would they include themselves in something so troublesome? Even with their noble family names they will get in trouble with troublesome council. Even Namikaze-sama avoids them. Something doesn't add up. Is that woman their familiar?' blonde boy eyed the enraged couple in confusion.

* * *

"You BASTARD! This woman is pregnant. How can you let your fat pig of a son rape her in broad daylight and at public place at that!?" Female member of 'Trilogy of Terror' shouted in rage, her eyes were burning with unrestrained fury as she comforted the distraught woman who was sobbing hysterically in her arms. Funnily dressed man also seemed incensed. His fists were tightly clutched and Naruto could've sworn that the white haired man almost activated his 'Armament Haki'.

'Is she angry because he was raping her in a public place or because she is pregnant or because he was raping her altogether?' young prodigious Namikaze pondered his extraordinary mind to come up with something that would make sense but he was further bamboozled when suddenly large breasted woman broke the collar that was shining down the slave woman.

He had no words. He was simply mystified by the strange phenomenon. Yes, that would be the right word to describe the predicament he was in. He was actually admiring their work, not because they saved the life of some worthless no named slave woman. He didn't care about such trivial things. He felt a connection with them, like they could understand him.

'Maybe they are also tired by the presence of all the trash that is soiling our divine land of Gods. Useless maggots call themselves children of gods, Hn! Finally, it is the time to put the trash in its rightful place. At least someone realized that these weaklings are far too below us and it's time to get rid of them. Namikaze-sama is simply too lethargic to deal with trash like them, and Orochimaru-sama always stays busy in collecting pretty young boys. But unlike them, these two wants to free our land from these insects and establish the rule of supreme over inferior. Hehe… I should give them a helping hand,' he smirked wickedly at last thought as he was getting tired with the whole mess, and blonde lady was wasting too much time with cover up excuses to kill the fat father and son duo.

* * *

Tsunade and Jaraiya were pleased with themselves. They saved 9 slaves today, 5 children and 4 women. And they didn't even need to get physical with anyone as everyone just handed over their slaves without any resistance. They both were about to get the authority of slave women from frightened father and son duo, when suddenly out of nowhere a blonde kid appeared in front of them with short swords in his hands.

They both were startled for a second, but quickly composed themselves and jumped back to avoid the obvious slash, though their eyes widened when blue eyed kid stabbed through the hearts of fat father and son duo instead.

'That kid targeted them from the start, but to actually stab backward target while moving forward at such high velocity is astonishing!' Jaraiya though in amazement as a blonde kid swiftly pulled out his swords and sheathed them and all that happened in an instant.

Tsunade wasn't as fascinated as her husband. In her eyes a little kid just murdered two people in cold blood as they didn't a have single chance to defend themselves. Both of his victims seemed shocked as their minds failed to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

As soon as Naruto sheathed his swords, both of his victims fell down from precisely placed strikes. Blood poured out from their open wounds making a pool of blood underneath their dead bodies. Young Shizune gasped in shock and tried not to throw up at the gruesome sight. She was able to follow his movements to some level but they were still too fast for her to match, ever as her forte was healing not assassination.

* * *

There wasn't a single wasted movement and he was damn proud with his performance. He looked up to see the reaction of other two warriors already expecting them to praise him like Namikaze-sama and Orochimaru-sama did whenever he entertains them by hunting a useless slave with his magnificent sword techniques. But much to his bafflement big breasted blonde lady seemed enraged, and white haired man was holding her from attacking him.

"Let me go Jaraiya! It doesn't matter that he is a child? He just killed those people without any second thought and he seemed damn proud of it! They might be lowest and worst kind of scum but killing off them won't change anything. I.. -" She screeched, though Jaraiya quickly covered her mouth.

"Tsunade-chan please take a good look of hilts of his swords. It has Namikaze crest on it. He also looks like that man," Jaraiya whispered in hushed voice while he eyed the blonde kid pensively.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the emblem of Namikaze on the hilts of young child's twin swords. Her eyes wandered over the confused face of little Namikaze and almost fell out of the socket when she registered the familiarity. Little kid appeared to be a carbon copy of a certain bastard she wants to kill, though his face was rounder than the bastard Namikaze.

While both adults were getting over the initial shock, Naruto was trying to come up with a reason that would explain blonde woman's sudden animosity. As far as he knows he did nothing wrong. He got rid of trash just like any superior being can if he/she feels like it. He followed Namikaze-sama's teaching with absolute precision. He always gets praised whenever he executes his moves perfectly. So, why the hell blonde lady seemed so angry? It didn't make any sense.

'Is she angry because she wanted to kill them herself?' Naruto asked himself in puzzlement as he blinked cutely at them, like he didn't just kill two people seconds ago and inadvertently made Tsunade swoon inside when she saw the oblivious cute expression on his face, but she quickly shook off his charm as her eyes fell on lifeless bodies of two men.

'He seems confused by our reaction, and little disappointed too. Why? Was he expecting us to praise him?' Jaraiya thought confusion as he eyed the blonde little kid strangely. Tsunade was in the same predicament. The kid seemed genuinely confused like he didn't know the cause of their ire.

'I sense no malevolent energy from this kid. But how is that possible? Is he actually raised like this that he sees no wrong in his action. He actually believes that he did the right thing by eliminating those two!' Tsunade's eyes widened in realization.

'How can something like this happen? Who raised this kid? Namikaze Minato or someone else?' she was wrecking her mind to answer when she saw the tattoo of white snake around the wrist of his right hand and then it clicked.

'He is raised by Orochimaru,' Tsunade realized as did Jaraiya.

'That explains the reason of that snakes absence during council meetings. Namikaze asked Orochimaru to raise his kid? That bastard! How could he condemn his own child to such cruel fate?' Jaraiya thought exasperated by the unbound cruelty of his own nephew.

They again stared at the confused face of the little blonde boy. He was staring at them curiously, a bewildered expression adorning his cute little face. Both Tsunade and Jaraiya could only describe him as 'An Innocent Monster'.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Pairings - NarutoXHancockX?**

**Please suggest names of any girl you like. I am already making a list of possible candidates. I will soon set a poll and considering the circumstances I might even add KushinaXNaruto as a potential pairing.**

**I am thinking of giving Kushina the power of devil fruit. Any ideas? New innovations are welcome but you must explain working of the fruit. Its weakness, strength and other important details. I will give you full credit if it is something original.**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	5. Uchiha Clan

**I own nothing!**

**Speech** - "NTTL is great,"

**Thoughts** - 'Wow! NTTL is great,'

**A/N – **Thanks for reviews. Another short chapter. No beta-reading, I am spending my holidays with my girlfriend and she can be very demanding… ; ^)

* * *

**Uchiha Clan**

* * *

Both parties stared at each other for a few minutes, a pungent salience settled over the vicinity as other Celestial Dragons began to flock around the scandalous scene where their fellow Celestial Dragons were brutally murdered by a mere 6 year old.

Jaraiya finally decided to be the one to break the awkward silence. "Hey kiddo, what's up? You want to read something good?" He asked and offered Icha-Icha make out tactics to Namikaze prodigy as a sign of peace, though soon he found himself whimpering on the ground when Tsunade drove her righteous female elbow in his gut.

"Why Tsunade-chan?" He whimpered while clutching his bruised ribs.

"Shut up you pervert! What the hell are you thinking? He is a kid and you're offering him a perverted book!" She yelled, her eyes burning with righteous female fury. Jaraiya cowered under his wife's intense gaze, though Naruto quickly came to his aid.

"Sorry for disrespect Senju-sama, but Icha-Icha series is more than a perverted book. It has a great plot - line, emotions, romance, drama; action and raw carnal beauty of love-making, the pure blissfulness of those scenes are mesmerizing," said the blonde boy in the near dreamlike state.

The results were instantaneous, Tsunade was floored by the revelation. She knew all the males enjoyed the Icha-Icha series but the way Naruto described the orange abomination was astonishing, and now she thought about it; those books did contain some good romance.

"YES! I told you; my books are famous among the people of all ages. You're right kiddo, my books are works of art, and I have captured the pure essence of love-making perfectly!" He exclaimed in happiness as he finally found someone who truly appreciates the true art.

"Jaraiya, Shut up!" She whispered manically, and gave him the look which promised pain he didn't follow her order.

"Hai!" He uttered fearfully while Tsunade glared harder.

'What the…?' Naruto thought baffled by the odd behavior of the couple.

"Tsunade-sama, he killed two men," teenage Shizune whispered meekly, and was ignored by the bickering couple as Tsunade once again drove her elbow in his guts, effectively shutting her husband's mouth.

"Ahem! Kid," she addressed Naruto after recomposing herself.

"It is Naruto my lady," Naruto replied while bowing courteously and Tsunade had to hold herself from smothering him. 'He is too cute damn it!'

"You read those smut books?" She asked curiously, making Shizune fell comically.

"Hey, pay attention!" She screamed while gesturing toward the dead bodies, though she was ignored in favor of more important conversation.

Jaraiya sighed in irritation, he loved Shizune like a daughter but sometimes she could very densely. He and Tsunade were purposely trying to change the subjects as they wanted to associate with blonde kid first before dealing with such delicate matter.

Naruto heard Shizune clearly, but paid her no attention. She was far below his level and it didn't seem important to acknowledge her or her query. She Haki was pitiful at best, and Jaraiya-sama seemed irritated by her constant bugging too, he could feel it.

'If he is irritated by her than why don't kill her? Maybe I should get rid of the pest and make amends for my previous action,' he mused while eying Shizune for a second, though he quickly diverted his attention when Tsunade glared at him. Massage was clear 'touch her and I will kill you'.

"Tsunade-sama, actually I found those books very entertaining. My master gave me those at my last birthday, and ever since my caretakers read them at bedtime. Ayame-san here got very lucky and the master performed few live scenes with her," Naruto replied cheerfully while Ayame gave a small smile, and if Jaraiya and Tsunade didn't knew better they would've thought that young girl actually enjoyed it.

After mini Namikaze's declaration Jaraiya felt his heart sink, and his jubilant smile slipped off. He seemed sad, pained and devastated. He never thought that his bastard nephew would use his books for such vile purpose. Tsunade saw his hurt expression and squeezed his hand in reassurance as she knew that her husband never intended such a thing to happen.

"Ahh! So, Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asked in attempts to change the subject once again as brooding Jaraiya was the last thing she needed.

"Nothing much Tsunade-sama, I had an appointment with my master but due to some certain reasons he couldn't make it. I was originally going to go home when I saw those trash begs bad mouthing you. I thought that it would be an insult to you if you had to taint your hands with their dirty blood, so I cleaned the trash in your place, though I apologize for stealing your prey without permission," he explained while gesturing to dead bodies.

"How dare you!" Screeched one of the by-stander when they heard the young boy's words. They might not like each other but those two were Celestial Dragons as well. Brutally killing them off and labeling them as dirt begs was too big of an insult to their kind, though all further protests died in their throats when Naruto spiked his Haki.

While everyone around them was suffocating under the pressure of Naruto's Haki, Jaraiya and Tsunade were fascinated.

'This kid… has strong 'Conqueror's Haki' at such tender age, and his command over his powers is nothing short of astonishing! Even Minato wasn't at such high level,' thought white-haired man, amazed by the display of unparalleled skills, even he didn't have 'Conqueror's Haki'.

'We can't let his mind get corrupted by Orochimaru or world would really cease to exist with two Namikaze monsters, one Minato Namikaze is bad enough but two," she shuddered at the horrifying thought.

"What is going on here?" Demanded a good-looking man, he had an Uchiha clan emblem printed on the back of his shirt.

"Fugaku-sama, please save us, that little monster killed our fellow brothers. He committed the ultimate crime by killing the children of god," shouted one of the brave men though he was still hiding behind his slave.

"What is going on here? Boy, cease your action or face severe consequences!" Fugaku threatened while eying the source of accommodation though inwardly he was also mystified by such display of power.

Naruto regarded his command for a moment. He didn't like the way the old man ordered him to follow his command but he begrudgingly complied as he could tell that man was stronger than him, at least for now, as Orochimaru-sama had taught him that anyone stronger than him commands his respect till he could surpass them.

"I apologize for causing you trouble Uchiha-sama, if I am right, you must be Fugaku-sama," he politely asked, and also noticed the presence of a young girl. She was about his age, maybe a year older; she was hiding behind the tall man.

"Who're you and why did you kill those men… Jaraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama? What're you doing here? And who is this kid?" He questioned when he finally made his way through the crowd and spotted the dysfunctional couple. (In his words)

"My Lady!" Bowed a pretty young woman when she spotted the busty blonde woman.

"Miko-chan! How're you? And how is little Sasuki-chan?" Tsunade asked looking delighted by her presence as she walked up to black haired beauty, though Naruto wasn't as thrilled as his fellow blonde. He didn't sense her at all, not even a little bit till she let her presence be known, and it was unacceptable. If he couldn't even detect his enemy, how would he slay them effectively? Not that he had any intention to kill her but getting caught completely off guard was unforgivable, it didn't sit well with his Namikaze pride.

Fugaku eyed the blonde kid once again, and then Tsunade and Jaraiya. His eyes widened when he saw a familiarity between them, except Naruto's blue eyes he seemed like a perfect blend of two.

"Is he your child Tsunade-sama?" Fugaku whispered still dazed by the thought of dealing with another Senju.

"Our kid? What're you talking about?" Jaraiya asked in confusion while Tsunade flushed in embarrassment.

"No he isn't Baka!" Tsunade shouted.

"Good, then as head of the Uchiha police force I command you to come with me quietly or face the dire consequences," he ordered in a monotone voice, though Naruto just chuckled lightly in amusement. He knew Uchiha was stronger than him at the moment but his status outclass him by miles.

"Sorry Fugaku-sama can't do that," he replied offhandedly.

"Then I've to use force," he threatened with an edge in his voice.

"Fugaku-kun, there must be a mistake! He is just a child," Mikoto pleaded when she spotted the cute little blonde.

"Thank you for your concern Uchiha-sama, but that won't be necessary. I can walk all over them and no one can do a thing, not even council," he said in amusement as all spineless nobles began to shout at him in outrage and some of them even ordered their slaves to attack him, although none of them moved an inch.

"Boy, you're testing my patience," Fugaku said with a clenched jaw.

"Fugaku let it go. He is right no one can touch him if he/she wants to see the next sunrise," Jaraiya said in a flat tone. Fugaku and Mikoto stared at him with their eyebrows raised in a questioning manner, though Naruto saved him the trouble of explaining it to them.

"Just take a good look of this Fugaku-_sama_," he said mockingly and removed his gloves, effectively shutting everyone up.

"Th-That is Namikaze crest!" exclaimed one of the nobles while shaking like a leaf. A look of horror plastered on his face when he realized that he was actually badmouthing someone who is under the protection of Namikaze clan.

"So, are you still gonna arrest Fugaku-_sama_," he said in a mocking voice, enraging the girl standing behind the stoic Uchiha.

"Hey, you bad boy, don't be naughty and disrespectful or my mother will discipline you," said Miyako Uchiha in a squeaky voice as she stood up for what she believed to be a naughty boy.

"Is she serious?" Naruto questioned while staring at her incredulously.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please review it?**

**Tell me if there are any mistakes I will rectify them.**

**Miyako means 'Beautiful Night Child'**

**Miyako is the female version of Itachi.**

**I will explain the functions of the Uchiha clan and other clans later. Uchiha police force keeps rouge slaves in control.**

**Pairing NarutoXHancockX?**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	6. Deception

**I own nothing!**

**Speech** - "NTTL is great,"

**Thoughts** - 'Wow! NTTL is great,'

**A/N – **Thanks for reviews, but you people are mean! You left me hanging at 99th review. I know you people want bigger chapters but I just can't pop them out yet. My muse is running low…

**Skelo – **Even though you were joking, you just gave me a great idea. Thanks buddy.

**I am still taking requests for Kushina's devil fruit ability but I think one of my readers already nailed it. I won't tell you but his idea is so awesome that I am considering NaruXKushi pairing. (Hint, hint)**

* * *

**Deception**

* * *

"Hey, you bad boy, don't be naughty and disrespectful to my father or my mother will discipline you," said Miyako Uchiha in a squeaky voice as she stood up for what she believed to be a naughty boy.

"Is she serious?" Naruto questioned while staring at her incredulously. By this time all other noble ran away in fright as they didn't want to conjure up the wrath of god himself, yes they revered Minato Namikaze as the Kami reincarnated.

All of the adults' attention shifted between cute black-headed girl and equally adorable blue-eyed boy, though his adorability was limited to his appearance. Little girl didn't like the way Naruto treated her father and stood up to him.

'A bad boy? That's what she thinks he is? And she politely threatened him to behave or her mother would discipline him? What the hell Fugaku and Mikoto teaches her?' Jaraiya thought with a sweat-drop as he eyed the little Uchiha girl. She was trying to intimidate Naruto with her fierce (Pun intended) glare.

Naruto didn't like the tone pretty Uchiha girl was using and narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, inducing her to squeak in fright as she again hid behind his father's leg but kept staring back at him in an almost defiant manner.

One thing Naruto hated most was disobedience of weak. She was nothing compared to him and she would never amount anything in comparison to him. He was a Namikaze, and she was nothing more than an Uchiha peasant. What if he insulted her father? He had it coming for forgetting his place and demanding things from him.

"I suggest you watch your mouth girl or you'll come to regret those words, _very soon_," he threatened, agitated by the whole fiasco. He shouldn't have involved in this whole mess. Damn his curiosity!

She squeaked in fright, inducing him to smirk evilly just like Namikaze-sama had taught him, though his smile soon slipped when she stuck out her tongue in a mocking manner. His jaw tightened as his hand instinctively gripped his short swords, and he fell into crouch position.

Adults saw the unfavorable development and seemed concerned, though Mikoto was most concerned as her hard honed senses immediately picked his threatening and oppressive aura. 'He can take me on if I only use 5% of total power,' she deduced, but even she was concerned by his dreadful and oppressive aura, it felt same as that man. She shuddered when an image of a particular Namikaze entered her mind. She almost got raped by that bastard man, and he would've done so if weren't for Jaraiya-sama.

'Is he…?' her eyes widened as saucers when she finally put two and two together. 'His appearance, overwhelming aura, quick temper and fake politeness, he is that man's child! He had his tainted blood running through his veins!" She thought, and snarled at Naruto in disgust.

Her snort caught Naruto's attention as he could finally read her thoughts, she let her guard down. 'He is the son of that bastard! I should kill him before he turns into that monster,' he read her thoughts; he also saw the images of Minato forcing himself on her.

"I'll suggest against that Uchiha-san," he said while addressing the black-haired angel. She seemed startled for a second but quickly caught on and masked her thoughts completely.

"It is rude to invade the others mind," she spat while trying to hold herself from killing him, and everyone noticed the tension between the two, though little Miyako seemed confused as she never seen her mother so angry. Naughty boy better watch out! Her mother was going to discipline him!

"And it is a crime to harvest such traitorous thought of someone of Namikaze-sama's status. The difference between your power and his is like the difference between the strength of… well I don't even have an example to illustrate your foolishness," he said callously, and shrugged his shoulders in an aloof and uncaring manner, like her almost getting raped wasn't a big issue.

"You insolent brat! Do you have any idea what he did to me!?" She shouted in rage.

"Yes, I have a pretty good idea of what he did, but my answer won't change. It wasn't his fault, it was yours. Your beauty is dazzling, almost breathtaking, any man would want you. So, it was your fault for being a weakling who couldn't protect herself from his advances, though I am mildly surprised you resisted, but I also know for a fact that you secretly wanted him to," he teased, and winked at her.

Before Mikoto could've retaliated, her daughter Miyako already jumped into action and moved right in front at mind-boggling speeds, startling the rude bad boy in the process as he wasn't expecting the sudden appearance of strong Haki. 'She was masking her Haki,' he realized, and prepared to parry her attack, though all he felt was a hard poke at chest. It wasn't weak, but he would live to tell the tale.

He stared at her maliciously, he didn't like to be touched by peasants but he kept his anger in check. The girl was somehow related to Tsunade-sama who was Jaraiya-sama wife, and Jaraiya-sama was Namikaze-sama's uncle. He couldn't risk angering them, and her parents were also more powerful than him, it would be impossible for him to handle them at his current level. So, he couldn't harm her, but he would glare a hole through her head if that's what would it take to make her submit to him.

"What do you want, girly?" He said venomously.

"I am a girl but that doesn't mean my name is girly, stupid," she chided him in a childish manner. Naruto's eye twitched in irritation. 'Did she really think that I don't know that already?' he thought in exasperation.

"And I want you to apologize to my parents," she demanded firmly.

"And why would I do that?" He asked sarcastically, though little Miyako didn't know what sarcasm was, and genuinely thought that Naruto didn't know what he did wrong, so she proceeded to give him the whole lecture on being a good kid and not being naughty and bad boy.

All adults saw the look of hatred in Naruto eyes, though the hatred turned into irritation into the middle of her rant, then in mild exasperation before completely disappearing into boredom as she continued to berate him about being a good and well behaved kids. After a few more seconds of explanation he was anything but angry, he even found himself mildly amused by the way she exaggerated the importance of proper manners. Seeing that he couldn't kill her considering that she was somehow related to Tsunade-sama and Jaraiya-sama, he decided to befriend her instead in hopes of defusing the hostile atmosphere.

Adults were on their toes, but they stayed rooted to their spots as they knew that any sudden movement would startle the blonde kid, which would jeopardize little Miyako's life. Mikoto immediately wanted to separate her innocent child from that monster, but as an expert Haki user she knew that blonde pariah had amazing observation skills, and any movement on her part would endanger her innocent daughter's life, though she was little taken back when she saw the little demon relaxing his previously agitated posture, it wasn't much of change but at least his hands weren't on hilt of his swords and he seemed mildly amused by her little angel's cute ranting.

Others also noticed the change, mini Namikaze wasn't angry anymore or so they hoped. Fugaku took a breather when he confirmed that his precious daughter wasn't in any kind of immediate danger. He was about to move to secure her when Jaraiya-sama shook his head in negative. Mikoto seemed like she would argue but surprisingly kept her mouth shut.

"I am sorry," Naruto whispered shyly.

"What?" Miyako questioned surprised by sudden change in demeanor of naughty boy she was berating.

"I said sorry. I was wrong, I shouldn't have acted on impulses, it was very rude of me to tease and give judgment without considering another person's feelings, and for that I deeply apologize, but I still strongly suggest your mother to get rid of any malevolent feeling she may harbor for Namikaze-sama as it would only serve to hurt her. Namikaze-sama is the very epitome of greatness, his power is unparalleled, and as the supreme ruler he had every right to take whatever he pleases. It is his birthright to rule over us and it is our duty to follow his command till we met our ends," he articulated each word with so much conviction and belief that it frightened them.

'I knew my bastard of a nephew had screwed his head, but I never imagined that kid would be poisoned to this extent. He firmly believes in Minato's supremacy, he is so devoted to that monster that it's frightening in a sense,' Jaraiya thought, disturbed by the new discovery.

Other adults were equally shocked but Mikoto took it more hardly than others. 'This boy harbors no hatred. I see nothing but pure devotion and adoration for him in his eyes and spirit. It is like he had no perception of his own. He is completely dependent on Namikaze-teme; his insight isn't his own but instead of that bastard! I was presumptuous, this kid isn't a monster, Namikaze had brainwashed him to perceive a thing in such twisted manner that he has no will of his own. He is just another victim of that man's cruelty, just like me and many others," she thought, distressed by her new knowledge and her heart ached for unfortunate young child.

"What're you talking about?" Young girl questioned, completely oblivious to the thoughts running through her parents mind, "I have seen Namikaze-sama one or two times during his visit to our mansion, but he doesn't look like God. He is just as human as us, he breathes like us, he talks like us, he even eats food and he is always mean to mommy. God doesn't punish innocent and good people, so why does he always bully my mommy? God is our kind almighty ruler; he is benevolent, compassionate and understanding. He only punishes bad people and he'll soon punish Namikaze-sama because he is always mean to another," she said fiercely, and nodded, satisfied with her explanation, though Naruto's previous friendly demeanor was replaced by a fierce scowl, and for the first time in his life he intent carried a dreadful feeling of hate and death.

"You perish now!" He growled out between gritted teeth, and lunged forward to end her pitiful existence for insulting his ideal, his master, his father, the Namikaze-sama.

* * *

**Namikaze mention, in Minato's bedroom**

* * *

"Oh! My Naru-chan is growing up into such a handsome little man," redheaded woman cooed when she saw photos of a blonde kid chasing after butterflies. She was totally nude, a white sheet was covering her modesty, and her skin was glistened by a thin layer of sweats after her strenuous activities with a blonde man resting beside her.

"Geez! See I told you that Uncle Oro isn't raping him. I made sure he grows up in a healthy and loving environment," Minato said fingering her still sensitive love canal. Kushina's body quivered under his skillful assault. She hated it but she had to endure it for her child's safety.

"Yes, you were right? But can't you please bring him back? I am sure he won't disturb us, and I will put extra efforts in pleasing you," she whispered in husky and suggestive tone, making Minato grin wickedly. It was too entertaining to see her acting like a slut to seduce him, so he would bring her blasted child back.

"Shut up! I will bring him back in four years, but, if your motormouth performs superbly, I might cut that time in half," he whispered in a sinful manner, and rubbed his erection against her plump ass. Kushina immediately complied with his wishes, too eager to finally meet her Naru-chan after so many years.

'Poor bitch. She has no idea what I have in store for her,' Minato thought as he eyed the picture of blue-eyed kid Kushina was swooning over. 'Huh, like my child would ever waste his time on such useless endeavor as butterfly chasing,' he scoffed at the picture before pleasure took over his senses as Kushina skillfully worked on his shaft.

* * *

**Sorry if Naruto seemed like a devoted fan-girl, but it is necessary to maintain the realistic-ness.**

**Can anybody tell what deception I am talking about?**

**Naruto won't suddenly become a kinder soul, he'll deal with his fair share of demons before finally seeking the true meaning of his existence.**

**I still didn't disclose the hidden power of Namikaze blood, so please stop complaining that Haki Haki no mi power isn't sufficient. I think it is very original and has great potential.**

**Any suggestion for Naruto's crew members? Yes, he is going to become a pirate, but I haven't decided the name of their crew, like Luffy's crew is called 'Straw Hat Pirates' I want something equally cool.**

**Pairing – NarutoXHancockXKushina (But Kushina isn't concrete, as I don't like mother son incest but I think Kushina deserves some happiness after all the shit I am putting her through, ne?)**

**Please Leave a Review!**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend **


	7. Chapter 7

I am using my phone so bear with me...

Hey guys, it's not an update. I am out of town with my girlfriend so no updates 2 or 3 days. I was thinking about the future of my fics and Haki Haki know me is my personal favorite, so I paid extra attention to it and to tell you the truth I am not satisfied with the last chapter. So, I deleted the last chapter and yes, the last chapter isn't part of this fic anymore.

Pirate Naruto seems boring but many like it that way and the grand battle I am planning don't match with a time frame of OP, so as a result I decided to change few things.

I am certain about few events but I am not sure about Naruto or what should he become. His personality is not a problem. I already have plans for it. But I am not sure whether to make Naruto a pirate or revolutionary or a good Celestial Dragon who works for betterment of humankind from inside?

Any suggestions?

But you guys only have 5 days because I am going to announce my decision in 5 days along with a 5k word chapter. And it's a promise!

Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend


End file.
